The Perfect Wedding Gift
by chasingWindBlades
Summary: How much effort did Konohamaru have to go through to decide on his wedding gift? Will this search also get him started on his own path to happiness? Konohamaru x Hanabi in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A one-shot on how Konohamaru finds and makes the perfect wedding gift for Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

"I was there when it happened. I knew he confessed quite some time ago, during their mission to save Hanabi. She reciprocated too, as I recall nii-chan's story. But surprising for him, he was a cheesier dude than I thought. That one night, just outside the village, he had me hidden, video camera in hand. Ready, and waiting to capture the moment when he knelt down and asked her again. This time, there were no battles, no threats, just the two of them."

It was not unlike Konohamaru to walk around the village alone these days. His heritage of being a Sarutobi was becoming crystal clear. An elite chuunin at the age of 12, he had more than his fair share of missions compared to his contemporaries. He'd have missions with his teammates, Moegi and Udon, but more often than that, he'd go off on his own missions, partnered with other chuunin or jonin.

The mission he was on though, while ranked B by the Hokage, felt like a class S for him. Yeah, it was just to get a wedding present, but this was for Naruto! The first person who treated him as he was, and the only person he could consider being his family.

"What can I get them that's gonna be really awesome?" thought Konohamaru as he continued wandering around the village for ideas. He wanted to avoid buying a gift, not because he couldn't afford it, but he wanted something special and unique.

"Hey, Konohamaru!" he heard behind him. It was Choji and Shikamaru. "Care to join us for lunch?"

"That's fine, I don't have plans." so they went to a nearby barbecue to eat.

"So Konohamaru, have you decided what to get Naruto yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I don't have any idea yet. What are you two going to give him?"

"Shikamaru here is going to give them a honeymoon at a hot spring, I'm going to give them a dinner for two." said Choji while stuffing his face with meat.

"That's good for you guys, you've thought of some awesome gifts."

"Hey now, it's not like you to sound dejected like that, besides, we went through a lot to figure out what to get them. Temari smacked me in the head when she found out why I asked her to go around with me looking at hot springs."

"That's only 'cos she wants to smack you in a different way. Besides, I'm like his brother, and I don't even have any idea what to get him for his wedding. I'm so pathetic."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that! And if you're his brother, then that would mean you know him the best right? You'd know what to get him, you just might not know."

"Hmm… That's true, but I really don't know what would make a good gift, hey! Choji! You ate everything!"

"You snooze, you lose kid. We can order more if you like."

"'nah, I'll pass. I'll go for some ramen instead. Thanks for the talk though Shikamaru."

"Anytime, good luck finding your gift!"


	2. Chapter 2

Konohamaru walked over to Ichiraku Ramen. "Maybe I'll get an idea from here, " he thought. When he got there, the ramen shop was empty except for one occupied seat.

"Iruka-sensei!" The sole patron at the shop jumped up, startled. "Konohamaru-kun? Do you need anything?"

"Nothing really, unless you could help me think of a gift for Naruto-niichan"

"A gift huh, if it's a gift you're thinking of, wouldn't something that would show him how much he means to you be best?"

"That's true, he means a lot to me, but how do I show that?"

"Well, if you're having trouble thinking, maybe some food might help get you going?" the shop owner interjected.

"Ah yeah, one large miso char-siu ramen please!"

"Ah the usual then. The two of you really have similar tastes, don't they, Iruka-sensei?"

"I would say so. Konohamaru-kun is like a second Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei! C'mon, I'm not that much like him."

"Really now? A prankster from his childhood days, hard-headed, lazy, careless, clumsy, hotheaded, got the hots for women with the bya…"

"FINE! Cut it out sensei…"

"But I was just getting to the good part. The both of you may have had your faults, but you are both skilled ninja, proficient in shadow clones, the rasengan, summoning, very dependable on missions…"

"And there's also the sexy jutsu! But… I can't really make a gift out of that. At least not for a wedding."

"I hope not. I can't imagine what the Hyuuga will do to you if you dare show that jutsu at the wedding. Or the reception for that matter."

"But maybe I could throw nii-chan a bachelor party with it."

"Maybe, but would he really want a lap dance from a harem knowing that they're all you?"

"Hmm… maybe not. Back to the drawing board then."

"Teuchi-san! Could I talk to you for a moment?" a long haired girl suddenly came in all perked up and unnaturally full of energy.

"Ah Hanabi-chan! What can I help you with?" said the shop-owner, "How's your sister?"

"She's doing well, maybe a bit too busy with the wedding preparations but none too worse for wear. About that, can you possibly cater for a private gathering in about a week?"

"We can handle that, no problem, what is it for?"

"I want to throw my sister a bridal shower and considering her status as the legendary queen of gluttony... well, I thought it'd be most appropriate to get ramen for the food."

"If it's for a bridal shower, I think it'd be better that I handle things, don't you think?" Ayame suggested.

"I think that's a great idea! Besides, I doubt we'd deprive Naruto of his lifeline given the amount of preparation they're doing. Is that alright with you, Hanabi-chan?"

"That would be great! Thank you so much Teuchi-s..."

"AAAAAAAAAAH! Hanabi what are you doing here?" called out a shocked Konohamaru. Apparently he was engrossed in his food and only now did he realize that the Hyuuga princess was standing next to him... wait... did he just think Hyuuga-princess? Dang, he really got it bad for this girl.

"Oh, it's you Sarutobi"

"Aww man" Konohamaru thought. "She always calls me that. Either that or Naruto Jr., I mean, yeah, I play a lot of pranks too but... I like a lot of different things, he likes the quiet, gentle type and I like the..." PAK! The girl's palm suddenly hits him on the head. Nothing at all like the gentle fist technique the girl's clan specialized in.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Earth to Naruto Jr. I was asking what you were gonna do for Naruto before he gets married! Us girls are going to have a bridal shower for Hinata-nee-sama, don't tell me you boys aren't planning anything."

"Of course we are! We're gonna have an awesome bachelor party for him. I bet we're gonna have a better party than you'll ever set up." He so hated to lose. But all the more, he hated losing to this one particular girl. The same girl he was really into, and the very same one he wished he could get the attention of.

"Oh are you? Then why don't we have a bet? The better party based on their comments to each other is going to win. Loser has to obey one order from the winner. Order has to be legal and non-lethal."

"You're on!"

"Pretty brave of you, considering you haven't had any plans yet."

"You don't know that!"

"I don't need to. I just asked Teuchi-san to cater and he said they could handle it. If you did have plans, they probably would be booked because any party for Naruto would naturally mean ramen."

Saying that, Hanabi said her goodbyes to Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame. Konohamaru was a bit dejected, but nonetheless, determined to one-up the Hyuuga girl.

"Now now, Konohamaru, you know it's better to keep your competitiveness in check." said the academy teacher.

"I know sensei, but to her... just to her, I can't lose."


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn" was all Konohamaru could murmur, on the way back home from Ichiraku.

The spiky haired ninja was trudging along, wondering what to do. He needed help, and he needed it badly. It wasn't that he couldn't handle losing. Just not against this person in particular.

~flashback~

"Being tutored by an elite jonin wasn't that bad. But the thing is, you don't really follow the same curriculum as everyone else. Unfortunately for me, that meant that Ebisu-sensei was taking things a lot slower because of how I acted. I never really took things seriously. Well, not until I met Naruto-niichan. That's how I ended up in the same class as her."

Daily life in the academy wasn't too bad for Konohamaru. After meeting Naruto and declaring themselves rivals, he insisted for Ebisu to let him enroll in the academy. Because of this, the young Sarutobi was sitting in a vacant seat near the window in front of the classroom. He knew Udon and Moegi would come eventually, but Ebisu's happiness at his young master's initiative ended up with him getting dragged into class over an hour early to make a good impression.

Slumped over the table, both tired from lack of sleep and boredom, Konohamaru was watching the students come in one by one.

"So, mister all-high-and-mighty-I'm-gonna-be-the-hokage starts coming to regular school huh?" said a voice behind him.

"Huh? What's that mean-kore?" Konohamaru turned around to see who was talking to him and behind him he saw Hanabi Hyuuga, petite, long straight black hair, white eyes, smooth sk... "wait... WHAT AM I THINKING?"

"Oh nothing, just thought it's weird having someone who used to get private lessons start attending school at a grade LOWER than he should be."

~end flashback~

"What am I thinking... that was so long ago. But I still can't lose! Not when I never won against her yet!"

"Ho ho, so you never won against her eh, Konohamaru?"

"Eh, Naruto-niichan? What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to go to Ichiraku but I forgot my wallet. Saw you walking along so depressed and I thought I'd see what's up! Care to join me? I might be able to cheer you up-dattebayo!"

Konohamaru went along and followed Naruto back to his apartment and back to Ichiraku. On the way, Konohamaru thought that it would be a good idea to fish for ideas on how he can make the bachelor party a success. But there was no opportunity for him along the way.

"So Konohamaru, how's it like between you and Hanabi?"

"What? Nii-chan, there's nothing between us! You now that don't you?"

"Well, I don't know, I only get depressed like that over people I like. I mean, I get furious over Sasuke but remember what I was like with Sakura before?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, how are things? You know, you really are my younger brother, falling for Hinata's sister! I never expected! Well, not until Iruka-sensei told me about how you would stare at her in class."

"I don't stare! I just..."

"I know, I know, you looked longingly in the distance, just so happened to be in the direction she was in. Been there, done that. C'mon we're here! Let's get some food I'll treat ya!"

When the two entered Ichiraku, Teuchi noticed the anxious look on Konohamaru's face.

"Welcome to Ichiraku! Ah, Konohamaru, welcome back! Back for seconds? You only barely finished one bowl earlier when you went after Hanabi-chan!" said Ayane.

"Oh so this time you went after Hanabi-chan? You're getting so bold Konohamaru" smirked Naruto.

"I didn't go after her! We just had something to discuss! Besides, why is it that everytime we're together it's always about me-kore! You're not telling me anything about yourself anymore!"

"Oh? Is that so, I didn't notice myself. But there really isn't much that you wouldn't know. I mean, even the wedding is public knowledge isn't it?"

"But that... well..."

"So Naruto, what'll it be? You could continue that while eating can't you?" interrupted Teuchi, deciding to give the young ninja a hand. He already figured out what Konohamaru wanted to do but could clearly see that he had no idea how to do it.

"Well, two large miso chashu then!"

"Two outright? This is new."

"Well, one for me and one for Konohamaru, it's been a while since we've seen each other, I'm treating him!"

"That's nice. So, Naruto, think you'll miss anything when you and Hinata-chan tie the knot?"

"Eh? Well, I dunno. I don't think she'll be too restrictive you know? But I guess I'm gonna lay off the Oiroke-no-Jutsu a bit. For her sake, hahaha!"

"What? But nii-chan this is your legacy!" *POOF*

A very well-endowed almost naked woman starts draping her arms around Naruto breathing suggestively in his ear. While he was doing this, Naruto was definitely feeling heated up. He was red as a tomato and shivering. Even Teuchi was affected. The only one who wasn't, or at least not in a similar way was Ayane who smacked Konohamaru with a very, very hot ladle.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KEEP ANY PERVERTED JUTSU OUTSIDE THE STORE?!?!?!"

"Ack, sorry about that Ayane-chan, I couldn't help it! Nii-chan is the founder of this ninjutsu style!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

"Maa, maa, can you let it slide this one time? But I've got to hand it to you Konohamaru, even knowing it was you, it still had a big effect."

"Well, Naruto, that's all well and good. I think Hinata would appreciate that even if she doesn't say it. But how about things that you'd like to reminisce over as a bachelor? The big day is coming up soon after all." pressed Teuchi. Even he was getting curious about this side of Naruto. Konohamaru shot him a thankful look. He was getting all the info he was trying to get out of Naruto after all!

"Hmm, well, I don't really see a need to reminisce. Everyone's still here anyway. But it'd be nice to spend some time with all the guys. Everyone's either on missions or on clan business. But it's also hard to get time to get together with everyone with the training that Kakashi-sensei is giving me."

"Hmm, that would be nice." he shot a knowing look to Konohamaru and he understood.

"What kind of training nii-chan?"

"Well, it's a long road to being Hokage. Kakashi-sensei's been teaching me about politics, diplomacy, other stuff."

The ideas were now forming in his head. It was simple enough, a relaxing night at the hot springs. And he knew just he person to ask to get everyone of his nii-chan's friends to come along.

As usual, Naruto finished his several bowls of ramen in a short time. After asking Konohamaru why he had such a small appetite that day (which got him a cliche'd "I'm just a bit worn out" answer), said that he would head out first and paid for their meals.

"Teuchi-san thanks a lot!"

"Well, us guys also have to stick together don't we?" Ayane shot a glare at her dad which made him continue, shaking. "Besides, we can't have Naruto get married without doing something for him."

"Yeah! I'll go ask the Rokudaime for help in getting nii-chan's friends a weekend off for a hot springs trip. Teuchi-san, can I get you to cater for that? Don't worry, it'll just be for the ramen, we'll get the rest of the food at the onsen."

"No worries, leave the ramen to me!"

"Now if I can get Kakashi-sensei to help, that only leaves the venue." he thought.

Then again, isn't Konohamaru-kun forgetting something?


	4. Chapter 4

Things were looking up. He could afford the hot spring reservation, in fact, he already paid the deposit. Early payments had some additional food bundled in. Yes, admittedly, he would never be able to feed an Akimichi with just that, but it wouldn't be too bad to ask the guests to contribute. Now for the hard part. Almost every single close friend of Naruto is at least a chuunin at this point, and most are top-ranked jounin. If he was going to get a chance at getting them all to attend, he'd have to go to the top.

Nearing the Hokage's office, his sprint gradually slowed down to a brisk walk. He was hoping it wouldn't be too hard to ask. After all, Kakashi, the rokudaime was Naruto's captain as a genin. As he was about to turn to go in, he heard a loud voice, unmistakably, the voice of Shizune.

"Hokage-sama! You can't be serious! Sending almost all of the jounin on this mission? That's going to leave the village underprotected!"

"maa, maa, it's not like there's any immediate threat. Besides, we do still have the ANBU, and if need be, we have a lot of capable chuunin as well."

"It's not that I doubt their skills, but for something like that..."

"I've already decided, and it's only this weekend. I'm not going back on this." That last statement, Konohamaru could feel the intent from outside. It wasn't killing intent, that's for sure, but it was one that definitely felt the discussion is over. He slumped away, this weekend was the last chance to get everyone together for the bachelor party.

"ugh, what am I gonna do now?"

~earlier at the Hokage's office~

"Hai, hokage-sama, just for this weekend, I'll be inviting all of Hinata-neesama's friends, so if it's possible to have them all free for that time?"

"Well, to be honest, the only things coming up are the routine guard duties, but I can have them start before and after that to shake things up a bit."

"Really? Thanks Kakashi-sensei... er... rokudaime-sama!"

"Please, Kakashi-sensei is fine. I'm really not used to the formalities."

"Oh by the way, has Konohamaru visited you yet?"

"No, not since I handed out the wedding gift mission. Why did you ask?"

"Well, the little perv would most likely do something for Naruto too, seeing as it's the last week before the wedding. Please consider if the guys could be off this weekend too?"

"Alright, I was actually planning to start something but, if the little brother wants to, then I'll just go along with it."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kakashi-sensei! I'll excuse myself now, I have to get things ready!" and with a poof, she was gone.

A few minutes later, Shizune came in and Kakashi told her about his plans to get almost all of the jounin and chuunin freed up for the weekend.

~back to the present~

Disheartened that he wouldn't be able to go through with his plans for a bachelor party, Konohamaru instead went off to find Naruto. He already had the hot spring reserved, he might as well at least get the groom some relaxation time. He had been looking for him for a half hour already when it hit him. "I'm such an idiot!" then shunshin-ed off to Ichiraku.

"Mmmm hmmm! Ramen is really the best for lunch!" Naruto exclaimed, this was his second helping, and was contemplating whether to get a third one or not.

"Naruto-niichan!"

"Konohamaru! What brings you here?"

"Would you be free this weekend?"

"I just got back from a mission so I may be able to ask Kakashi-sensei for the weekend off. Which reminds me, I have to go see him after this to hand in my mission report."

"Would you? I got a reservation at the hot spring. I thought you might want to join me to relax a bit."

"Really Konohamaru? That's great! I've been thinking about going myself."

They chatted a bit more while Konohamaru ordered and ate. After that, Naruto went off to see Kakashi.

~a few minutes later, at the Hokage's office~

"Really Kakashi-sensei? Thanks a lot! I can go to the onsen with Konohamaru this weekend!" Naruto exclaimed. He didn't even get a chance to ask. As soon as he handed Kakashi the report, he told Naruto that his next mission would be given when he got back from his honeymoon. Soon after Naruto left, Kakashi got himself thinking aloud."

"Hmm. If Naruto and Konohamaru are going to the onsen, that must be what Hanabi was talking about. But why hadn't Konohamaru come by yet?"

"Uh, I may have an answer for that Kakashi-sama."

"Er... drop the -sama please Shizune..."

"Konohamaru-kun might have overheard part of our discussion earlier about mobilizing most of the senior ninja."

"He did?"

"I'm not sure what he heard, but I definitely felt his chakra signature out the door then he suddenly left."

"Are you sure about this? I just thought it was a chuunin going to hand in a mission report."

"You weren't focusing as much after the discussion with Hanabi-chan. Besides, I'm sure, I'm familiar with the chakra signatures of all my patients. And considering Konohamaru is one of my frequent patients, not to mention my second most frequent escapee from the hospital, I've got no problems identifying his signature."

"If he did overhear, then it might be a probem. He may be thinking all of Naruto's friends won't be able to attend because of a mission."

"That may be so, but don't you think this is a good opportunity to teach him a lesson?"

"How so?"

"I mean, he just assumed that Naruto's friends will be on a mission this weekend. I know Ebisu is preparing him to take the jounin exam soon. He has to avoid acting based on assumptions if there's something he can do about it."

"Well, yes, I agree. But I don't want to jeopardize Naruto's bachelor party either."

"You are the Hokage, you could get information about Konohamaru's plans from the onsen I bet."

"Just leave it to me. By the way, you said that Konohamaru was the second most frequent escapee from the hospital, who'd be the first?"

"Do you really need to guess?"

"I might have known... Naruto."


End file.
